Demyx gets the hiccups, and some other odd things
by Hiddendemon666
Summary: So Demyx gets the hiccups and throws the organization in to chaos, Zexion gets in trouble and has to do chores with Marulxia, and Vexen gets in a bit of a tight spot.....in Marluxia's room? Just read for fun.
1. Hiccups and a challenge

Zexion was sitting quietly in his room reading

Demyx gets the hiccups.

Xigbar looked up from target practice. A weird noise was coming from the living room. It sounded like,

"Hic!"

"Bang!"

"Hic!"

"Bang!"

"Hic, hic hiccup!"

"Bang, thud, bang!" It was rather irritating. He got off his bed and walked into the living room. A rather odd sight greeted him. Demyx was sitting on the couch watching television, and every once in a while would go, "Hic!" After hearing this, Axel would bang his head on the wall. Xigbar smiled. He had found his entertainment for the day.

"Hic!" "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! I can't take it anymore!" Axel lunged off the couch and landed on Demyx and started to strangle him. "Stop. Freaking. Hiccupping!" Poor Demyx's head was banging back and forth. Xigbar launched into the fray and pulled them apart. "Okay, calm down Axel. We'll figure out a way to get rid off Demyx's hiccups." Just then Xemnas walked through the door. "Oh, good you can help. Demyx has the hiccups and Axel's going insane." Xemnas sighed and called every member to the living room. "Anyone have any ideas?" "Hic!" Many of the members nodded and Xigbar got and idea. "How about we turn it into a contest?" Xemnas snorted. "That's a retarded idea! We should have a contest to see who can get rid of Demyx's hiccups." Xigbar rolled his eye. "How'd you come up with these ideas?" Xemnas snorted, "Because I am the superior." Several of the members looked a little too excited about said contest. Demyx was trying to back up into a corner and hide. "Um, Hic! How about not? Hic!" Xigbar put his hand over Demyx's shoulder. "Oh come on, it'll be fun!" "Hic! If you say so…" "Okay, first up is Xaldin!" He smiled and threw his lances at Demyx pinning him to the wall. "All you have to do is shove more air through his mouth" He growled and Demyx looked rather frightened and gave out a low whimper. "I don't like Hic! This game. Hic!" "Don't be a baby" and with that he shoved Demyx's mouth open and a small whirlwind disappeared down Demyx's throat. Demyx paled and Xaldin laughed. "See? I told you it worked." Seconds later a rather loud bang issued from Demyx's rear end. "Hic, sorry." Xigbar was rolling on the floor laughing until the smell hit him. "Good god Xaldin! What did you shove down there?" All of the other organization members were suffering as well, but Zexion had the worst of it. He was holding his nose and screaming as his eyes watered. "Omfg! I'm going to die!" He started to run off, but Xemnas caught him. "Just go sniff an air freshener or something." Zexion glared at him and buried his nose in the safe folds of his cloak until the air cleared. "Okay Xigbar your turn." Xigbar had been waiting to do this for a long time. "Okay. The easiest way is to hang him upside down." Demyx paled as Xigbar disappeared and then grabbed his feet and hung him down from the ceiling. After a few seconds Demyx looked rather sick. And kinda funny with his cloak hanging around his ears. "Hic, Xigbar I feel sick, hic, I think I'm going to throw up." Xigbar sighed and dropped him to the floor. Demyx yelped as he fell the nearly twenty feet that makes up the castles ceiling. "Who's next?" Asked Xemnas. Demyx whimpered from where he was on the floor and hobbled off holding his leg. Vexen stood up. "Me I guess. We should go about this scientifically." Larxene rolled here eyes, "Here he goes again." Vexen heard her and whipped around. "Well at least I do something valuable with my time instead of being a freakin human taser gun!" Larxene's eyes glowed and she brought out her kunai. Vexen didn't back off and grabbed his shield. She looked down at him scornfully, which she was quite good at. "What are you going to do with that? Hide?" Larxene taunted and Vexen charged. No one noticed Demyx sneaking off. The room cleared as Vexen and Larxene went at it. Ice and lightning were everywhere. A stray kunai hit Xigbar in the ear, Xemnas barely dodged an ice sickle, and Marluxia screamed as a rather large piece of Vexen's shield whacked him across the face. Larxene oddly enough was the first to notice there was no Demyx. She dropped behind Vexen and pulled his hair. "Enough! I seem to be the only one that noticed Demyx is missing." Vexen whirled around and pulled his hair out of her grasp mentioning something about having to burn it now. Larxene smiled wickedly. "First one to him gets as much time as they need." Everyone in the room shuddered and pitted Demyx wherever he was. With that she disappeared out of the room, and causing every one in the room to have a bad case of static cling. "My hair will never be the same again" complained Axel running a hand through the crop of red held in place by thirty gallons of hairspray and gel. "Aw, did the princess's hair come undone Axel?" None other than Marluxia had spoken. "Say's the man who most looks like a princess and is a total drama queen." Axel mumbled and went off to find a most likely panic stricken Demyx. Larxene wasn't going to have all the fun. Plus, he had an idea.

Oddly enough Demyx was sitting right above them. He had started quaking the instant he heard Larxene's threat. It was only a matter of time. He had to get these infernal hiccups to go away. He decided to try holding his breath. Everyone was out of the room it appeared so Demyx let out his breath with a whoosh. He waited. No hiccups! "What are you doing up here?" A voice whispered in his ear. Demyx swallowed and turned to see Axel hovering beside him. "Hic!" damn. Axel must have scared them back. "Hic! Um, hi Axel, What, Hic! Do you want? Hic!" Axel moved in close to stop Demyx from running away and grabbed his arm. He leaned into Demyx's ear. "How about we try and get rid of those nasty hiccups in my room, hum?" Demyx's fear increased. "How about not? Hic?" Alex smiled as he summoned a chakram and forced Demyx's hands through it like a pair of handcuffs. This, unfortunately for Demyx, was incredibly painful. "That's okay; we'll go to Vexen's lab instead" Axel sneered. Demyx was quaking with fear. "Please, Axel, NO!" Axel gave the chakrams a slight turn, causing Demyx to twitch. "Ow, Axel, Hic, that hurts." He whined and tried to shift. Which, with a neat turn on the chakram, got Demyx more pain and his back arched in agony as it turned. "No complaining or I'll make it worse." With tears in his eyes, Demyx was drug through the halls by Axel's improvised handcuffs. He whimpered as he saw the door of Vexen's lab loom closer. "Please Axel, I'll do anything! Just stop!" Axel turned back and looked at Demyx. He hissed in his ear, "No way. I've waited to long for this. Oh, and by the way, that's complaining." Demyx's look of fear was replaced once again by agony as Axel executed a neat twist with the chakrams. Something audibly cracked in his arm and his scream was heard throughout the organization. "Good Axel, seems you've caught him." Vexen smiled and opened the door to his lab. Demyx's knees would no longer support him. He would have fallen, except for Axel's weapon holding him up. "Don't do this Axel! Name one time I did something bad to you." Axel's red eyebrow rose. "Only one?" Demyx almost immediately regretted suggesting this. Still hanging onto Demyx, Axel put his hand on his chin as if thinking hard. "Let's see, the time you dyed my hair orange, the several times you've flooded my room, that time you made me kiss Roxas," Here he gave another twist, causing Demyx to scream. "Shall I continue?" Demyx shook his head with tears in his eyes. Vexen was tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. "Shall we begin?" Axel nodded and started to drag Demyx through the doorway. Luckily for Demyx, Xemnas took this opportunity to show up. "Axel what are you doing?" Axel looked up, rather annoyed at being disturbed. "Well, if you must know, since Demyx's hiccups are gone, I'm going to have some revenge." Xemnas looked mildly amused. "Really?" Demyx whimpered and fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. "Please, no Xemnas, not you too!" Luxord and the rest of the organization took this opportunity to show up. "I say, I do smell a bet chaps!" Every one shot him glares. "What a queer." Xemnas thought for a while, and then smiled. He motioned for Axel to release Demyx. He looked annoyed, but obeyed. Demyx sat on the ground and grimaced as he restored circulation to his sore hands and wrists. Xemnas leaned close and spoke for all the organization to hear. "Demyx, here's the proposal. If you can go 24 hours without speaking or playing or laughing, no one will touch you." Demyx paled, "And if I don't?" Xemnas's grin made Demyx shudder and regret asking. "For every hour you don't make it, each member gets ten times that amount. So if you miss it by even an hour, every member gets ten with you." Demyx just about feinted. "Xemnas, there's no way-"Starting now." Demyx immediately covered his mouth and felt miserable. How was he going to do this? There was no way he could not talk or play for a whole day. Several of the members, Larxene and Axel in particular, where looking evilly down at Demyx. "What about screams?" Larxene asked. "Perfectly acceptable" Xemnas grinned and Demyx knew she would use that to her advantage. Demyx gulped and fled through a portal. "I like this idea" Larxene snarled and she pulled Axel away to go plot how to get Demyx to talk.

Several painstaking hours later, Demyx was panting for breath and holding his side in one of the castle's many hallways. "_That was to close"_ He thought and moved back into hiding to catch his breath and work out the stitch in his side. He had been through several close calls that day, and he still had 13 hours to go. He slumped against a wall and shuddered. Larxene had been really close that time. "Clank!" Demyx froze at the sound and moved back farther into the wall, knowing if he even tried a portal, someone would be in there waiting. He had already lost his sitar to Axel earlier. He turned and started to creep backwards, listening warily.

"GOTCHA!" Axel cried and Demyx felt the red head tackle him around the waist. Axel smiled evilly and turned Demyx over and sat on his stomach, his knees wrapped back around so they pinned Demyx's legs spread eagle, and his hands pinned Demyx's arms down back above his head. Demyx had a bad feeling about this. And not just because Axel was on his stomach. He gulped as Axel leaned back and smiled. "Well Demyx, what to do? I've got you pinned and 13 hours to make you talk. What do you think I should do? Want me to wait another hour?" Demyx nodded his head hopefully and Axel sneered. "Well that's to bad Demyx." He moved his hips back, driving the air out of Demyx's lungs and making him gasp. Axel smiled at the pain he was inflicting on his victim. "Let's see how long you can stand this," Demyx knew exactly what was coming and franticly struggled against his captor in vain. Axel had had lots of practice in this sort of thing, and knew what he was doing.

"HACK!" Axel snorted and Demyx's eyes widened in fear. "_NO, NO, NO! PLEASE AXEL DON'T!" _Demyx thought and struggled harder. Axel merely leaned forward and forced the air out of Demyx so he stopped struggling. It felt good to see the younger male squirm. His sea green eyes pleaded with those of Axel, but he wasn't backing down. Axel opened his mouth and let spit slowly dribble down. He watched Demyx follow it with wide terrified eyes, trying to move his head away from the threatening ribbon. Axel chuckled and pulled it back in a little. "Demyx you know how to make it stop" Demyx whimpered and shook his head, mouth firmly closed. "That was your last chance Demyx," Demyx cried and pulled in vain, but to no avail. Axel leaned up a bit and let spit slowly dribble out again. Demyx watch petrified as it moved closer and closer to his nose. It was no more than three inches away now, and Demyx turned his head and closed his shoved his eyes shut in terror waiting for it to fall. He had broken out in a cold sweat and was shaking. "_Please if there's a god out there help me!"_ Axel smiled as Demyx gave a twitch and screamed as the ribbon touched his face. He tried to move away, but Axel applied more pressure and forced Demyx still. Demyx was twitching and screaming as the ribbon slithered down his face. He was about to explode. He shuddered as the last of the ribbon fell against his face. Axel leaned back disappointed. It hadn't worked. Although, Demyx looked terrified and was franticly rubbing his face on the floor trying to rub of Axel's spit. Well, he had all day.

"Well, I guess we could go another round. After all I have all day." He bent over to repeat this, only to have Zexion show up. "What the hell are you doing?" In the moment Axel relaxed, Demyx threw him off and dashed down the hall towards the bathroom. Axel rounded on Zexion furious. "What did you do that for?!" Zexion snarled and turned to face Axel. "Because that is utterly disgusting!" He shuddered and turned to leave, only to have Axel grab his arm. "And just where do you think your going?" Zexion looked down at his arm and slammed his other fist into Axel's hand, but the red head did not release his grip. "Get off me" He growled. "After what you just cost me? I don't think so." Zexion laughed. "What are you going to do about it? You know I can beat you in a fight." Axel smiled and forced Zexion back against the wall. "Yes, but I'm sure Marluxia would like to know just who it was that made all his flowers withered and dead for a whole week. Remember what he did to Demyx? What do you think he would do if he knew it was really you?" Zexion paled and for once looked worried. "You wouldn't" Axel smirked wickedly and summoned a portal, ready to yell into it. "I would" Zexion fell to his knees looking up at Axel with terror in his eyes. "Axel, please, don't………." Axel snarled and pulled Zexion to his feet and yelled into the portal, "You should have thought about that earlier. HEY MAR! COME UP HERE A MOMENT." Zexion was now struggling frantically against Axel. Axel merely punched our poor schemer in the stomach, causing him to lose his breath. Marluxia appeared seconds later looking rather annoyed, pink scythe in hand. "What do you want? And why is Zexion showing emotion?" Axel looked rather pleased with himself. "Well, you remember your poor flower incident don't you?" Blood flushed into Marluxia's face and Zexion knew full well he remembered. "Yes" He gritted out and Zexion redoubled his efforts, only to have Axel bend his arm up behind his back painfully. "Well your looking at the person that did it." Marluxia looked ready to explode. Then he got eerily quiet. He bent over and looked Zexion strait in his now terrified blue eyes. "Well now that is a problem, isn't it? What do you think I should do with you?" Zexion squirmed uncomfortably, and not just because of Axel's hand killing his arm. "Nothing." Marluxia looked dumbfounded. "Nothing? What on earth makes you think I would let you get away with that?" Zexion was still struggling, until Marluxia's scythe found itself at his throat. "I was just getting revenge for you bringing home that bath and body works soap that burned my nose." Zexion was caught between trying to avoid Marluxia's scythe cutting his throat and Axel pulling his arm off. Marluxia actually smiled. "You did it because you didn't like the scent I brought home from bath and body works." Zexion nodded furiously, well until Marluxia pressed a little harder on his throat. "I see. Well then, Axel let him go." "WHAT?" Axel looked about ready to kill Marluxia. "Why would you-"Now please." Still grumbling Axel let Zexion go. The schemer rubbed circulation back into his wrist painfully and swung his arm around a little. "Now, then" Marluxia growled and suddenly grabbed the top part of Zexion's ear making him flinch. "We're going on a little trip." Zexion was rather upset at having his ear in a death grip from Marly. "What? Why?" Marluxia's grip tightened and since he was taller than the schemer, pulled his hand up to shoulder height, forcing Zexion to stand up straight, or have his ear pulled off. "Because you destroyed my flowers, and just for that, you're going to Bath and Bodyworks to help me shop." Zexion tried in vain to pull away, prying against Marly hand with both of his, and still trying to stay on his feet so he didn't get his ear pulled out by the roots. Axel was now laughing his ass off. "No, no no! Please Mar, don't do this!" But Marly merely pulled down hard on the poor schemers ear, causing him to wince and back peddle furiously as he was drug down the long hallway with tears in his eyes. Marly was walking forward, but Zexion was being pulled along backwards, and since Marly was taller, had extended his reach on Zexion's ear so he was on his tiptoes. Zexion reached up and tried to pull Marluxia's hand off, only to have him give it a painful twist that made Zexy do some sort of weird dance in agony. "Ow, ow OW! Marluxia, stop it! I am your superior! I'll tell Xem-YYYYOOOOOWWWCCCCHHHH!" He screamed as Marluxia gave it another twist. "How does my superior like this, hum? Well, answer!" Zexion was practically crying at this point and stuttered, "Not, not, at all, please stop." Marly relaxed his grip a little and Zexion was still trying to pull Mar's hand off so his poor ear could stay attached to his head. Xemnas, who had heard Zexion's cry, took this opportunity to show up. "What the-do I even want to know?" He muttered looking up and down at the strange scene before him. Marluxia in all his pink glory had Zexion firmly by the ear and didn't look ready to let go anytime soon. Zexion meanwhile was dancing around furiously in pain and trying to break free. Xemnas could not suppress a laugh. "What did you do this time Zexion?" "This time?!" Marluxia shouted in disbelief, yanking his hand up hard, almost pulling Zexion off of his feet. "This time?! You've done stuff like this BEFORE?" "N-n-n-no!" Zexion whimpered and clasped his hand over his ear in a futile attempt to stop some of the pain. "Xemnas, please I beg of you! Make him let g-AAAAAHHHHHAA!" He screamed as this time Marly pulled up more, successfully pulling Zexion off one of his feet, making him perch precariously on his left toes and dangling in the air oddly. "Want to see how high I can go?" Marluxia demanded. "No! For the love of god, please don't!" Zexion screamed and Xemnas growled at Marluxia, "Put him down before you rip his ear off." Marluxia looked furious, and let Zexion go. But not before giving it a final cruel twist. Zexion crumpled to the ground and held his ear, before summoning a portal. He was about to enter, in tears I might add, only to have Xemnas grab his hood and pull him back.

"And where do you think your going?" Zexion looked rather pissed now. "Well, if you must know," he hissed, "I'm going to the infirmary to get my ear looked at." Zexion was extremely pissed now. He would have been earlier, but was too busy having his ear pulled off. "Really? I was under the assumption that when I come to seek you out it means I have a mission for you. Besides, we can't really feel pain anyway" He waved his hand in the air as if that was the end of it. "Yeah, we'll let Marly march YOU down the hallway backwards by your ear and then tell me we can't feel pain" Zexion hissed under his breath and promptly gave Xemnas the bird. Xemnas whipped around, looking rather pissed at Zexion, who had just figured out that his superior had heard this little comment. And most likely seen the hand motion he had made as well. "What. Did. You. Just. Say. Number. Six?" Xemnas growled through clenched teeth, red in the face. Zexion paled and started to back up, hands in the air. He had forgotten how well Xemnas could hear. Not good. "N-nothing superior, nothing at all!" Xemnas advanced towards Zexion, light saber in hand. "I was going to give you an easy mission, but now…..Marluxia, I've got one for you." Zexion was moving away frantically from Marluxia, who know looked rather pleased, in a fiendish sort of way. "I would like you to supervise a little mission by number six here." Zexion was now caught in a corner between Marluxia's scythe and Xemnas's light sabers. "You are to watch over him as he cleans the entire castle. And, of course, use soap or any other cleaners you see fit." Zexion was now staring, open-mouthed at Xemnas. In shock. Him clean? That was usually Demyx's job when he got in trouble. "But-but-I-"Oh, yes I know about your little condition with smells number six. Now, if you hadn't flicked a certain someone off, you might not be in this predicament. Oh, and Marluxia?" Marluxia's smile was one of pure evil. "Yes superior?"

"Make sure he cleans everywhere. Even if it takes a week. And then you can take him shopping." Zexion groaned and turned towards his superior. "Xemnas, please, come on" He pleaded, and Xemnas nearly laughed. "Fine. I'll turn you into a dusk, and you'll never find your heart." Zexion paled, and tried to dodge away from Marluxia, who was once again trying to grab his ear. "Point taken." "Oh, and Marluxia? If he feints, he can be your slave for one week."

Zexion snarled angrily and made his way to the broom closet, cloak wrapped around his nose. He ABOSOLUTLY HATED cleaning chemicals. They burned his nose and made him sick. One of the many reason's he avoided Vexen's lab. Well, and Vexen in particular. And he had an entire castle to clean under Marluxia's watch. And if that didn't kill him, well he could always look forward to bath and body works. Or being a slave. Bad both ways. It would take months to get the smells out of his system. "Move it!" Marluxia had snarled when Zexion paused opening a bottle of bleach. Zexion glared and pulled the cloak tighter around his nose, and opened the bottle, careful to point it away from him. It did no good. His eyes started to water as the fresh stench burned its way into his system. He swayed on his feet and somehow managed to pour it into a bucket without passing out. Marluxia giggled evilly as he watched Zexion try and cope with the strong chemicals. He stuck one hand into the bucket and gagged as he applied it to one of thousands of square feet of castle tiles. Marluxia grinned and sat down, clearly in Zexion's way. "Oh, cheer up emo kid. Only seven more floors to go. On the ground level anyway."

Elsewhere…Demyx was now on the run from an infuriated Saix. He wasn't sure exactly what he had done, but he knew Saix was extremely close to going berserk. He was in a dead sprint down one of the many hallways in the castle, dodging swipes from Saix's claymore. His breath was coming in ragged gasps and his feet felt heavy. How much longer could he hold out? Not long it turned out, as he tripped and stumbled on his long cloak. He cried out as Saix stepped on his hand as he tried to get up. With his other hand he quickly clamped his mouth shut before he shouted something he'd regret. His eyes watered as Saix applied more of his weight and then laughed. "Well, well Demyx. We seem to have a situation here. Anything you want to say?" Demyx shook his head furiously and bit his lip to keep from calling Saix a bastard out loud. If he could go only 9 more hours, he would make it! His sea green eyes widened in terror as Saix placed his claymore a fraction above Demyx's forehead. "Are you sure?" Demyx was barely able to nod his head he was so scared. Saix leaned forward and smiled as fresh tears were brought to Demyx's eyes as he applied more pressure to the nocturne's hand. Demyx raised his other hand to push the threatening claymore away, only to have Saix quickly stomp on it, causing Demyx to grit his teeth and his eyes slammed shut in an effort to stop the tears of pain he was feeling. "Oh, god he's going to kill me!"

But, elsewhere Marluxia had tired of Zexion struggling through his cleaning duties. He leaned down and patted Zexy's head affectionately as he saw Vexen heading towards his room. "I'll be back soon. So don't you go anywhere. Got it?" Zexion nodded, not paying attention, and planning to leave as soon as the older man did. Marluxia murmured something in his ear, he couldn't make it out, and so he just nodded and stared off into space. Marluxia patted his head again, and quickly stalked after Vexen. As soon as Marluxia had rounded a corner, he was gone. He left the suds in the bucket, and the clothes hanging out on the line. (Lol had to do it.)

Vexen walked rather nervously towards Marluxia's room. He didn't like going in there, trespassing was forbidden, but he needed a certain plant. Vexen had done this before, so he wasn't terrified of it. Well, not totally. Marluxia had never caught him before. Looking around carefully, Vexen gave one last nervous twitch and opened Marluxia's door. "Now, where is it?" Carefully Vexen prowled around Marluxia's garden. There were several hundred plants in there, at least. He quickly moved over to a section where he had had some luck before. "Where is it? It was here last time…."

"What was there last time?" Vexen froze. (No pun intended I swear)

"M-Marluxia?" Vexen turned around very slowly, and saw the pink assassin leaning casually on his scythe. "Dear Vexen, what on earth could you possibly be doing in my room?"

"I, um, needed something…….." Vexen left off and started backing up slowly because vines were making their way towards his feet.

"Then, why wouldn't you just ask?" Vexen stared at Marluxia in shock. "Are you kidding me? Remember when Axel wanted some roses for Roxas? No wonder the kid left when he saw what you did to Axel." As Vexen had stopped to say this, vines had encircled his feet. "Shit…." Marluxia moved forward and made sure the vines trapped Vexen's hands behind his back so he couldn't freeze anything. Vexen struggled in vain against the vines on his hands and feet. This was not good. Who knew what Marluxia had in store for him? "Now then, what to do with you Vexy?" Vexen twitched at the mention of this horrid nickname. "Um, well, you could, you know, let me go?" Marluxia smiled and shoved Vexen into a chair he hadn't noticed before. The vines slid over his legs and arms, securing him to the chair so he couldn't move. "Well, now this has been a fun day. First Zexion, now you. Tell you what. I'll give you a choice." Vexen felt sweat run down his face. This was not good. He pulled against the chair and gasped as the vines tightened around his wrists and legs, causing circulation to stop. Breathing was becoming difficult. Vexen saw stars burst before his eyes. Then suddenly they loosened and blood pounded painfully back into his body. He sucking in rose flavored air painfully. Each gasp brought fresh waves of pain coursing through his body. "Now Vexen, I'm trying to be fair, so please don't do that again." Vexen nodded painfully and quickly froze the flowery vines around his arms and when Marluxia's back was turned, slashed through them and made a sprint for the door. Only to find it covered in thick underbrush, (Marluxia's doing for sure). "Oh, shit, no." He cowered as he felt vines once again encircle his arms. Then Marluxia seized the academic's shoulders and shoved him up against the wall. "Well, if you want to be difficult about it dear Vexen." Vexen gritted his teeth and lashed back, causing his head to make a painful connection with Marluxia's. "Ow!" Vexen took this chance to make a run for it only to have several plants leach out and grab him, and attached him to the wall. Marluxia came over, seething. "Well, we can't have you being so unruly my little flower," as Marluxia said this, he stroked Vexen's cheek, and the scientist pulled warily away. Well, as far as he could. Well now, I guess we'll have to go see Xemnas about this. Vexen paled. "Oh shit."

Next chapter later...XD Thanks.


	2. here it comes man

Zexion was doing a mad sprint down the castle hallways, dodging around everyone and thing. He finally stopped for a breather in the kitchen. He sank panting to the floor, when Demyx came in and tripped over the blue haired man, who groaned.

"Demyx, get off me."

"Oh, hey Zexy, whatcha doing? Oh shit!" Demyx covered his mouth, eyes wide. Zexion glared from behind his emo bangs.

"If you get off, I won't tell……." Demyx jumped up and gave him a questioning look. Zexion unhurriedly dusted off his cloak.

"Just don't tell Marluxia………" He muttered and headed off elsewhere. Demyx went to the fridge and got out a popsicle, looking around nervously. Half an hour to go…….

"Heya Dem….." Demyx jumped a foot in the air, his frozen treat dropping to the ground as he stopped the flame of red hair. He didn't wait; Demyx summoned water out of the sink and booked, leaving a drenched, thoroughly pissed of Axel. He stood there for a minute, letting the freezing water drip off him.

"DEMYX!!" Axel roared and chased after the terrified musician.

Vexen was currently being dragged down the hallway to Xemnas's office.

"Come on Marluxia…….." Vexen sighed, knowing it was useless, and Marluxia purposely dragged him around another corner, vines tight enough it was hard to breathe.

"Ow!" Vexen cursed as his head smacked into the stone wall yet again. Marluxia skipped happily into Xemnas's office, where the grey haired man sat at his desk. He looked up, rather pissed, orange eyes glowing. He was tired of Marluxia's shit today.

"What now number eleven?" He growled and Marluxia sighed, throwing a dramatic hand in the air that made Vexen roll his green eyes.

"Vexen was snooping in my room again!" Vexen growled and struggled in his vine prison, but Marluxia merely waved his hand and the vines tightened, nearly stopping the scientist's air flow completely.

"Number eleven; will you please stop bothering me? Zexion needs to go on a mission, so will you please take him shopping so he can go to twilight town? He can finish cleaning later. Vexen, please stay out of Marluxia's room…………can you deal with this on your own?" He growled, rubbing his sore temples. This was really too much. Why did he start an evil organization anyway? Marluxia grinned, not noticing Vexen's ragged breaths.

"Of course! Sorry to bother you superior sir." He bowed and dragged Vexen back out, happily calling out, "Zexion? Come here!"

Vexen gagged and he caught sight of Zexion sneaking around a corner, trying to not be seen.

"Can't breathe!" He managed to gasp out and Marluxia loosened the vines a little.

Zexion gave the older man a pleading look, and Vexen nodded. Marluxia turned, and noticed.

"Who are you nodding to?" Vexen froze, not saying anything. Maruxia snapped his fingers and thorns poured out of the vines into his skin. He cried out angrily, and Marluxia stroked his cheek.

"I'll ask again……my little flower." Vexen refused, giving a wince as the thorns dug deeper, drawing blood.

"No." He watched Zexion freeze, not being able to move, otherwise Marly would see him.

"Very well" Marluxia moved in to kiss the blond man, and Vexen freaked.

"Zexion's over there!" He said quickly, and Zexion glared. His already pale face drained as Marluxia turned to him, scythe in hand. Zexion lunged to one side as he swung. He turned, eyes blazing.

"I'll get you for that!" All he did was move, Zexion thought angrily.

Zexion dodged around the assassin again as the pink thing came his way. Marluxia smirked and he backed the blue haired man into a corner.

"Hey Vexen, want to get off a little?" The older man nodded.

"Don't you dare you asshole………" Zexion started, but Vexen smirked. It was him or Zexion….

"I'm your superior number six, and you have pissed of number eleven." Marluxia grinned and released the vines, causing Vexen to get up and catch his breath, while Zexion made another dodge around a now slightly angry Marluxia out of the corner, still glaring at Vexen.

"Hurry up and help Vexen!" Vexen crossed his arms, and idea forming.

"If I help you keep him in the store……Can I go free totally?" Marluxia snarled as Zexion slid between his legs, cursing. Zexion was making a mad dash towards the end of the hall, but a large flowered wall sprung up and he cursed.

"Yeah sure, just help me catch him!" Zexion snarled at both men as he jumped over an ice puddle from the academic. Marluxia once again swung the scythe, but the younger man was fast.

"Vexen you asshole." Vexen gave a laugh. Zexion's loss. He carefully aimed at Zexion's feet while Marluxia aimed his scythe at the tiring schemer. First time for everything, even to enemies working together.

"AGUH!" Zexion cried out as Vexen's ice trapped his feet and he fell to the floor, his pale face slamming into the cold ground. His icy eyes glared at Vexen and Marluxia as he slowly sat up a little, trying to keep some dignity.

Zexion struggled as Marluxia wrapped his arms behind his back painfully, until the pink haired man smacked the boy sharply upside the head, earning a gasp from the schemer.

"Off we go! Come on Vexen, you can drive." Vexen smiled as Zexion was drug behind Marluxia off to the ship. He shrugged and followed them.

"Oh come on, please Marluxia, don't…………." He knew he was screwed…..Damn Vexen.

"Hey, it was your butt or mine." Vexen gave a grin, his crazy green eyes bright and Zexion sighed heavily. Fuck. God he was screwed. What to do, what to do?

Sorry it took so long I didn't know the story was actually up I'll try to do the actual store scene next, sorry if this ones a little off.


	3. Bath and bodyworks

Bath and body works. (Finally)

Zexion sat miserably in the back of the ship, (tied securely to a chair) pondering his impending doom. He didn't look at Marluxia or Vexen, just sat there stewing about how much this was going to suck. He couldn't get the feeling of dread out of his stomach. He watched the time fly by as they landed at the mall. Marluxia smiled and turned to the doomed man with a grin.

"Ready?" Zexion sighed.

"No." Vexen was sulking, not happy about having to do this, but relieved he was getting out of it.

"Not caring!" Instead of untying Zexion, he just picked him up out of the chair, and slung him over his back. Zexion's icy glare never left Vexen's face. Vexen shrugged and kept walking, trying not to look suspicious. As soon as they got on the ground, Marluxia set Zexion down, he ran. Marluxia sighed, snapped his fingers, and vines on Zexion's wrist, (kinda like handcuffs) tightened, and another one attached to it from Marluxia's hand. He pulled back hard, causing Zexion to quickly fall back on his butt. He sat on the ground, glaring at everything but Marluxia. Marluxia and Vexen both walked by, the pink haired man still pulling on the makeshift lead. Zexion didn't get up.

"Oh come on, don't make me drag you……." Zexion stubbornly sat on the ground, feet digging in to the dirt.

"You'll have to. I'm going to get sick if I go in there…" Marluxia smiled and let the vines crawl up around the blue haired man's neck. Zexion's eyes widened.

"Come on now." Zexion struggled to his feet, cursing angrily. Marluxia gave a hard tug on the leash, causing Zexion to gag.

"None of that now." Zexion rolled his eyes, and his shoulders slumped as he was lead into the store. He couldn't believe this. He gave another glare at Vexen through his bangs, and the scientist fell back in step with Zexion.

"Stop that. It's your own fault."

"You prude dickhead." Zexion growled and Vexen pulled Zexion's head close.

"I can help you…" Zexion's head snapped up.

"How?" Vexen smiled and waved his hand, making the air mist as the temperature dropped.

"I can freeze your sinuses." Zexion smiled a rare twitch of his lips.

"Do it." Vexen nodded, and Zexion gave a twitch as the cold air blew its way into his nose. He almost gagged, but it worked. He couldn't even smell Marluxia's flowers anymore.

"Thanks." Vexen smiled at the way Zexion's voice sounded, and then frowned.

"Try not to talk too much, Marluxia will notice. It takes a lot of concentration on my part to make sure it doesn't damage your nose, or melt. So please, don't knock me over, or disturb me." Zexion gratefully nodded, suddenly feeling better about the whole thing. Vexen made his way back up by Marluxia.

"Here we are. How you doing Zexy?" Zexion winced at his horrid nickname and sighed.

"Not to bad." He smirked, not being able to help feeling pretty awesome at foiling Marluxia's plan. They were indeed outside the store, and normally, Zexion couldn't even get this close. But, he couldn't smell anything. It was great. He smiled and actually walked into the store and pretended to smell something. In his shock, Marluxia dropped the lead, and the vines released. Vexen meanwhile, started to get nervous. Zexion was going to far……..Marluxia was going to think something was up, but could he tell who had done it? Marluxia turned, shaking to Vexen, as Zexion busily asked the lady who was working there if there was a back exit, sensing something bad was about to happen.

"Vexen, what's he doing?" Vexen gave a small shrug, hiding the sweat beading on his forehead.

"Enjoying the store, I would think." His hands gave a small twitch, as he focused on Zexion's nose, and the ice not melting away. Zexion gave a bit of a shudder, as his nose got a little colder. He stared worriedly at Marluxia, who was looming over Vexen. He thanked the lady at the counter and started to sneak his way to the front of the colorful store. If Vexen lost it now, Zexion was in deep shit. Marluxia turned to Zexion, and close-lined him as he was trying to get out of the store. Zexion bit back a cry as he hit the floor, hard.

"Breathe out your nose for a minute, Zexy." Zexion paled, and resisted a nervous glance at Vexen, who looked just as nervous. Marluxia's rose vine snarled out to catch Vexen's hands, pulling them to his back and up a little, making the older man give a startled gasp.

"So, you two worked together, huh?" He smiled as he watched Zexion's eyes go unbelievably wide, as water dripped slowly down the back of his throat. Marluxia smiled and held Zexion's arms down, pinning him, as the ice slowly melted.

"There, two, one-AUGH!" As Marluxia had counted down, an overwhelming amount of scents hit Zexion like a ton of bricks. His eyes started to water uncontrollably, and he struggled to get something over his nose, hands or otherwise. The inside of his nose down to his mouth and throat burned with a million different smells, the chemicals used to make them as well, all flirting in and out, so he couldn't just focus on one. Not that it would have helped any. Marluxia watched with satisfaction as the man beneath him squirmed, trying to get any protection he could

"Marluxia, please-" he managed to gasp out before going into a violent coughing fit, and starting to sneeze uncontrollably. Marluxia stood up, repulsed. As soon as he did, the blue haired man clasped his hands and cloak over his nose, trying to be able to breathe, or at least stop sneezing.

"Come on out, and we'll go back. I feel a lot better. Vexen, you have something else you need to do for me…….." Vexen sighed and helped support Zexion as they got out to the ship. The man was practically falling over his feet and couldn't stand on his own. Even with the cleaner air, Zexion couldn't tell what was where, and was still sneezing, clutching at his sore throat. Vexen sighed. Zexion would want revenge on Axel for this one.


End file.
